totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podsumowanie Płynnego Koszmaru - czyli Zgromadzenie Świrów
Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - odcinek 11. Therya:-Witam w kolejnym odcinku Roku... Płynnego... Koszmaru!! Tym razem czeka nas dramatyczne podsumowanie! Czy zawodnicy wytrzeźwieli przez miesiąc przerwy? A może znowu powitają nas dawką szaleństwa i agresją wobec Agnes? Nie opuszczajcie nas, a się tego dowiecie! W tym odcinku przeprowadzimy razem z Eithne wywiad wśród finałowej czwórki! Każdy z nich coś dostanie! Tak więc... już dłużej nie przedłużając - ZACZYNAMY NAJBARDZIEJ MAKABRYCZNE, KOSZMARNE SHOW W DZIEJACH LUDZKOŚCI!! 'Alaska, 1 września, studio filmowe podsumowań:' Therya:-Witajcie! Na początek powitajmy naszą widownię, czyli zawodników wyeliminowanych z show! Shinji spał oparty o ramię Izmy, która wpatrywała się w sufit. Katherine pisała wiersze, Blair poprawiała makijaż, Carlos rzępolił na gitarze, Aithne siedziała na kolanach Einara, pogrążona z nim w rozmowie, a Bob rozglądał siępo sali z chytrym uśmieszkiem, trzymając w ręku pudło o tajemniczej zawartości. Therya:-Wciąż czekamy na Eithne, która nie wróciła jeszcze z polowania na Elrica... Nic dziwnego... gdyby mnie gość zdradził, to też poszukiwałabym go gniewnie, by na koniec spalić go na żywym ogniu i zaciukać młotem. Izma:-Ech... Katherine:-Co się stało? Izma:-Nie umiem się przyzwyczaić do tej dwójki *wskazuje na Aithne i Einara* tak radośnie ze sobią rozmawiającej! Carlos:-Co się dziwisz - they are in love! Blair:-Aż dziwne, że taka biedota jak Aithne się komuś spodobała! Przecież ona jest brzydka! Poza tym ja tu jestem najbogatsza! Carlos:-Nie smuć się kochanie, masz mnie! Blair:-Wiem Carlosiku... po prostu narzekam na beznadziejny gust Einara. Pewnie też jest takim biedakiem. Einar:-Mój ojciec jest w posiadaniu miliona miliardów dolarów. W rankingu najbogatszych ludzi na świecie zajmuje czwarte miejsce. Aithne:-PIERNICZYSZ! Einar:-Nie... to prawda. Izma:-Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? Einar:-Denerwują mnie idioci lecący na kasę... *patrzy w kierunku Carlosa* Aithne:-A... ale... jak to możliwe, no! Einar:-Normalnie. Aithne:-Ech... to pewnie wydałam ci się żałosną małą kreaturą mieszkającą na ulicy w porównaniu do luksusu, który masz na co dzień. Izma:-Teraz będziesz okrutnym cwelem jak się z nią nie podzielisz! Aithne:-NIE! *schodzi z kolan Einara i idzie w kąt* Nie przybyłam tu, by brać od kogokolwiek kasę. To moje życie. Jest jakie jest i muszę sobie z nim sama poradzić. Blair:-Halo? Czemu dyskusja nie jest skoncentrowana na mnie? Katherine:-Nikt nie chce słuchać o tym, co ci ojciec kupi, gdy wrócisz do domu... Therya:-Ech... gdzie ta Eithne? Bez niej nie można zaczynać! Einar podszedłdo Aithne i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Aithne:-Wiem, że chcesz mi pomóc ale nie mogężyć lepiej tylko dlatego, że poznałam bogatego chłopaka, który chce mi się pomóc utrzymać. To nie w porządku w stosunku do innych bezdomnych. Gdybym mogła u ciebie pracować to co innego, ale tak... ja tak nie mogę. Einar:-Przecież nie robisz żadnego problemu. Chciałbym cię przygarnąć. Moglibyśmy zamieszkać razem poza Norwegią, gdzie... Therya:-Eithne przybywa! Widownia - na miejsca! Einar:-Dokończymy tę rozmowę później. Aithne:-Nie wiem czy jest o czym rozmawiać. Eithne weszła do sali i zajęła miejsce obok Theryi. Eithne:-Coś mnie ominęło? Therya:-Nie, nic. Tylko jakieś tam mało ważne rozmowy między Einarem i Aithne.. czyli to za czym wszyscy "tęskniliśmy". Eithne:-Ja tam lubiłam te fragmenty... Therya:-Zaczynamy w końcu czy nie? Nie mamy nieograniczonego czasu na wizji! Eithne:-Ależ oczywiście! Witajcie w Podsumowaniu Płynnego Koszmaru! Pierwszym naszym gościem będzie... STEFANIA! Zapraszamy! Stefania wyszła zza kulis. Nieśmiało spojrzała w stronę Theryi i Eithne. Therya:-Ten odcinek będzie podobny do pierwszego podsumowania z małą różnicą! Tym razem zawodnicy będą zmuszeni, by usiąść na delikatnej linie zawieszonej nad wielką miską, w której pływać będą rekiny-mutanty naćpane Płynnym Koszmarem wzmocnionej dawką preparatu przygotowanego przez Boba! Stefania:-J-ja z tego spadnę! Therya:-Zapewniam, że to zupełnie bezpieczne o ile nie będziesz kłamać! Stefania:-Powiem prawdę! I całą prawdę! Eithne:-Dobrze - a teraz ruchy! Siadaj! I tak mamy opóźnienie... Therya:-A tak przy okazji - znalazłaś Elrica? Eithne:-Nie... Mimo pomocy Egira, Throsta i Runy - nie mam pojęcia gdzie on się ukrywa... Stefania usiadła na linie.. Stefania:-J-już... Therya:-Dobrze - a oto pierwsze pytanie... takie podstawowe - dlaczego chcesz wygrać ten program? Stefania:-Proste - by udowodnić, że Polak potrafi! Therya:-Ciekawa odpowiedź. Chcesz coś dodać Eithne? Eithne:-Hmm... myślę, że w sumie to dobry eksperyment. Nikt jeszcze nie stwierdził, czy Polak rzeczywiście potrafi, czy tylko się tym chwali. Jak dotąd dobrze ci idzie, Stefaniu - dotrwałaś do finałowej czwórki! Stefania:-Sama jestem tym zdziwiona - muszę przyznać - miałam dobrą konkurencję. Eithne:-A jak się czujesz po sprawie z niedźwiedziem? Dziewczyna pobladła. Stefania:-Którym niedźwiedziem? Therya:-Tym, którego zabiłaś podczas pobytu w lesie śmierci. Stefania:-Miałam być szczera i będę szczera - czuję się okropnie. Strasznie żałuję tego, co zrobiłam, jednakże boję się, że w przeciwnym wypadku sama byłabym martwa. Eithne:-Dobrze, ktoś ma jeszcze coś do powiedzenia Stefanii? Izma:-Ja! Therya:-Słuchamy! Izma:-Słuchaj, Stef - wygraj to! Zostałaś ostatnia z naszej trójki. Aithne ma Einara, jakąś kasę na pewno dostanie, mimo że się narazie tego wypiera, ale mi naprawdę brakuje, a w mojej wiosce jest kryzys... Stefania:-Postaram się. I oczywiście podzielę się z tobą nagrodą, jeśli mi się uda. Chociaż nie widzę szans - Amy jest dobrą zawodniczką, Judasz ma chyba jakieś błogosławieństwo. No i jeszcze Vlad... jak on odzyska siekierę, to... to będzie źle. Izma:-Mimo to razem z Aithne trzymamy kciuki! Aithne:-Racja! Therya:-Jakieś jeszcze słowo do Stefanii? Cisza. Eithne:-Świetnie - przejdźmy więc do podarunku. Zakręć kołem życzeń! Eithne wskazała Stefanii drewniane koło z różnymi narzędziami namalowanymi naokoło. Therya:-Jedna z tych rzeczy będzie twoją bronią w październikowym zadaniu. Od tego kręcenia zależy twoja szansa na wejście do finałowej trójki więc... powodzenia! Stefania podeszła do koła i zakręciła. Strzałka wskazała miecz wykonany ze stali. Eithne:-Świetnie - oto twoja broń! Bogini wręczyła dziewczynie miecz. Stefania obejrzała go ze wszystkich stron. Zdawało się, jakby stworzono go właśnie dla niej. Therya:-Stefaniu, usiądź na widowni. Zapraszamy kolejnego gościa! Będzie nim nasz kochany dżentelmen Vlad! Vlad:-Dobry wieczór, panie i panowie. Eithne:-Wiesz już o co chodzi, prawda? Usiądź więc na linie! Vlad zrobił to, co kazała Eithne. Therya:-Mam do ciebie pytanie - czy tęsknisz za siekierą? Vlad:-Jak mógłbym tęsknić za tak niszczycielskim i brutalnym narzędziem? Eithne:-A czy byłbyś w stanie potrzymać taką siekierę *dziewczyna wyjmuje zza pleców starą siekierę Vlada* chociaż przez chwilę? Vlad:-Nie jestem pewien. Nie lubię mieć styczności z takimi narzędziami. Therya:-W takim razie będzie to moje wyzwanie dla ciebie zanim zakręcisz kołem życzeń. Ale najpierw pytania. Eithne, masz jakieś? Eithne:-Hmm... Co zrobisz, jeśli wygrasz program? Vlad:-Wpłacę wszystko na cele charytatywne. Są ludzie bardziej potrzebujący niż ja. Stefania:-Wspaniały szczytny cel! Therya:-Nie odzywaj się nieproszona!! Vlad:-Proszę o zachowanie należytego poziomu uprzejmości... Eithne:-Oj, Vlad - bo się zdenerwujemy. A każdy wie, co się wtedy dzieje...*wredny uśmieszek* Therya:-Jak myślisz, jaka będzie reakcja twoich znajomych, gdy zobaczą, że nie jesteś już psychopatą? Vlad:-Przecież ja nigdy nie byłem psychopatą. Eithne:-Dobra... nieważne. To może ktoś z widowni ma jakieś pytanie? Izma:-Ja się zapytam... Czy ty się nie naćpałeś, że udajesz normalną osobę? Vlad:-Nie, czemu pytasz? Izma:-Bo w rzeczywistości jesteś przecież idiotą nad idiotami! Vlad:-Nie skomentuję tego. Therya:-Dobra, Vlad, złaź i zapraszamy tutaj! Potrzymaj tę siekierę, chyba, że nie chcesz dostać broni do następnego zadania, co jest wyrokiem samobójczym. Vlad chwycił siekierę. Eithne:-Dobrze a teraz... Vlad:-AAAARGHWWW!! Therya:-Vlad? Vlad:-SIEKIERAAAAA!!! Izma:-Mówiłam, że to idiota... Izma:-Najwyraźniej stary Vlad powrócił. I dobrze - ten już powoli się zaczynał robić nudny. Bob:-Brachu - chodź tu! Dobrze że wróciłeś! Mam nowy towar... Vlad ruszył w stronę Boba. Therya:-A koło życzeń? Vlad:-Mnie siekiera wystarczać! Eithne:-Okeej... jak chcesz. To co? Prosimy Amy? Therya:-Pewnie. Amy! Zapraszamy na scenę! Zza kulis wyszła Amy. Pierwsze co zauważyła to Vlad latający po pomieszczeniu dziko wymachujący siekierą i do tego ziejący ogniem. Amy:-No nie! Ten świr powrócił. Therya:-To chyba nie widziałaś reszty w poprzednim odcinku. Amy:-Nie miałam dostępu do telewizora! Eithne:-Twoja strata... Therya:-Ale co się stało? Przecież mieliście w domkach telewizory, na których mogliście oglądać dowolne odcinki.. Amy:-Jakiś gość, podający się za syna Lokiego zwinął je. Chciałam mu przykopać, ale był nadludzko silny. Therya:-Eithne, czy myślisz o tym samym co ja? Eithne:-Elric... Muszę dopaść tego... gnidę. Therya:-Masz przynajmniej ślad. Teraz, nie przedłużając już - Amy usiądź na linie. Amy:-No dobra już... Dziewczyna zrobiła to, o co ją poproszono. Therya:-No więc tak - pytanie pierwsze: co skłoniło cię do uczestnictwa w programie? I co zrobisz z nagrodą jeśli wygrasz? Amy:-Nie mam planów. Eithne:-Serio? To jest fortuna! Jakieś marzenia musisz mieć! Amy:-Mam jedno marzenie - mieć spokój. Izma:-Lepiej jej dłużej nie przepytywać - od punków dużo nie da się wyciągnąć. Amy:-Dziewczyna dobrze mówi. Więc mogę już zejść z tego ścierwa? Eithne:-Nie! Jeszcze cię trochę pomęczymy! Amy:-No dobraa... Therya:-No więc.. czy miałaś traumatyczne dzieciństwo? Amy:-Że co proszę? Eithne:-Wydaje mi się, że dobrze usłyszałaś pytanie. Amy:-No tak, ale co to w ogóle jest? I jaki to ma związek z show? Therya:-Próbujemy dojść do tego, co spowodowało twoją obecną postawę. Eithne:-Poza tym to my tu zadajemy pytania. Amy zdenerwowała się. Próbowała zeskoczyć z liny w akcie buntu, ale wpadła prosto do miski. Rekiny były uradowane. Rozpoczęła się walka. Therya:-Przyjmujemy zakłady! Kto wygra? Amy czy rekiny naćpane Płynnym Koszmarem połączonym z najnowszym projektem Boba? Dowiemy się tego po przerwie!! 'Po przerwie:' Eithne:-Witajcie! Oto dalszy ciąg naszego makabrycznego podsumowania! Tę formułkę powinna mówić Therya, ale... niestety jest zajęta rozdawaniem kasy Blair, która wygrała zakład. Blair:-Wiedziałam. Pieniądze same do mnie lgną! Carlos:-Wiem, wiem ty moja szczęściaro! Izma:-Ja też obstawiałam, że Amy wygra! (Kamera wskazuje naćpaną Amy, wyłaniającą się z michy) Stefania:-Naćpana Amy... to jest... sprzeczność. Amy zaczęła latać po sali, śpiewając "My little Pony". Aithne:-Co za patologia... Einar:-Jak całe to show. Co za wariat to tworzył? Therya:-EJ! Bo się pożegnamy! Einar:-I tak nie miałem zamiaru występować w dalszych sezonach. Aithne:-Ja też nie... Therya:-Co? Ale tobie kasa jest przecież potrzebna! Aithne:-Dogadałam się z Einarem... że... Einar:-Cicho, to tajemnica. Aithne:-Dobrze, niech nie wiedzą.. *wredna mina* Izma:-Ale o co chodzi? Aithne:-Nieważne.. Eithne:-Ej, kontynuujmy! Therya:-Dobra, ale trzeba by najpierw zmusić ją *wskazuje na Amy* do spokojnego klapnięcia na kanapie! Amy zaczęła śpiewać "Gdzie jest Agnes? Stopa Agnes! Gdzie jest Agnes?" Therya:'''O.o - Dobra... '''Eithne:-Ja ją uspokoję. Daj mi tylko pozwolenie na napierniczanie z młota. Therya:-Dawaj. Eithne uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i ruszyła w kierunku Amy z młotem. (!!!cenzura. Dozwolone od lat... właściwie nie ma wieku w którym byłoby dozwolone oglądanie tak brutalnych rzeczy!!!) Amy siedziała przykłuta do kanapy. Pozostali obecni z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w Eithne. Therya:-Nie macie nic przeciwko, żebym to ja zamiast Amy zakręciła kołem życzeń? Eithne:-Ja nie mam. Teraz będę musiała czyścić przez nią Mjolnira... ech... ci ludzie mają zbyt delikatną skórę. Łatwo tryska z niej krew. Therya zakręciła kołem życzeń. Padło na kij bejsbolowy. Therya:-Dam jej to, jak już wytrzeźwieje. Eithne:-A teraz - prosimy ostatniego gościa dzisiejszego programu! Judasz! Chłopak wkroczył dumnie do sali i zupełnie bez strachu usiadł na linie. Therya:-No więc - Judasz! Bądźmy szczerzy - nikt nie spodziewał się że dotrzesz tak daleko. Czemu zawdzięczasz swoje szczęście? Judasz:-To dar Boży. Najwyraźniej Bóg chciał, by mi się powiodło. Wszystko, co siędzieje - dzieje się zgodnie z Jego wolą. Eithne:-Super. I mówisz to w obecności nordyckiej bogini! Judasz:-Jak dla mnie nie jesteś boginią tylko osobą, która jadła owoc z drzewa życia, czym uzyskała nieśmiertelność. Poza tym pochodzisz z innego wymiaru - w Biblii nie było napisane nic, że nasz wymiar jest jedynym. Eithne:-Jak to z innego wymiaru? Judasz:-Nazywasz to Asgardem, prawda? Therya:-TO MY TU ZADAJEMY PYTANIA! Judasz:-Dobrze - słucham. Therya:-Jesteś osobą niezwykle pobożną, ale powiedz mi - dlaczego zatem nie zmieniłeś imienia? Każdy wie, kim był Biblijny Judasz i jak zdradził Jezusa. Judasz:-Może zostałem stworzony po to, by zmienić spostrzeżenie ludzi na to imię? Kto wie? Nikt nie zna dokładnie planów Bożych. Nie zmienię imienia, ponieważ to że się tak nazywam musiało być również wolą Bożą, z którą nie chcę oponować. Eithne:-Jak myślisz - czy wygrasz ten program? Judasz:-Jeśli Bóg tak zechce - to tak. Therya:-Powiedz mi - czy kiedykolwiek kogoś nawróciłeś? Cały czas się starasz, ale najwyraźniej nie idzie ci to jednak za dobrze. Judasz:-Muszę przyznać, że ludzie stawiają opór przed Słowem Bożym. Nie jest to moja wina - ja staram się jak mogę. Nawet jeśli to nie moje dzieło to cieszę się z nawrócenia Einara, który był na drodze straconej, jednak zdołał z niej zejść. Ale bywało też, że nawracałem ludzi. Głównie u siebie, w Izraelu. Tutaj mi się nie powiodło. Niestety. Therya:-Na początku programu miałeś dobry kontakt z Katherine. Jak to możliwe skoro jesteście z dwóch różnych światów? Judasz:-Nie skreślam nikogo. Wszyscy jesteśmy dziełem Boga. Eithne:-Katherine - a ty co o tym sądzisz? Katherine:-Szczerze? Judasz wydaje się być taki... niezwykły. Jak nie człowiek. Jest mądry. Myślę, że przemyślę to wszystko, co od niego usłyszałam. Może nawet wyciągnę jakieś wnioski... gdyż stwierdziłam, że wieczny smutek nic nie da... Therya:-Dziękujemy Judaszowi. Czy ktoś z widowni ma jeszcze jakieś pytanie? Rękę podniósł Carlos. Eithne:-Słuchamy. Carlos:-Jak się czuje taki pacyfista jak ty na myśl, że w następnym zadaniu będzie musiał używać broni. Judasz:-Niezbyt dobrze. Unikam rozlewu krwi. Na te słowa Eithne przewróciła oczami, czyszcząc swój młot z zaschniętej już krwi. Judasz:-Myślę, że nie poradzę sobie dobrze w tym zadaniu. To nie dla mnie. Carlos:-A więc pogodzisz się z eliminacją? Judasz:-Jeżeli tylko w ten sposób będę mógł uniknąć grzechu - to tak. Eithne:-Dobra... dosyć pytań do niego, bo już mnie wkurza. Inny wymiar... phi! Therya:-Podejdź teraz do koła życzeń i... Eithne:-Czekaj! Eithne przecięła linę, na której Judasz siedział. Eithne:-To go nauczy szacunku... Ku zdziwieniu bogini Judasz unosił się w powietrzu, zamiast wpaść do miski. Judasz:-Oto jestem pod ochroną Pana, Boga mego. Nic mi nie uczynisz. Therya:-Eithne, twoja siła jest tutaj bezcelowa. Lepiej usiądź... i poleruj dalej Mjolnira. Eithne:-No dobraa... Therya:-Judaszu, a teraz zakręć Kołem Życzeń. Judasz:-Odmawiam. Nie pragnę żadnej broni. Eithne:-Zdechniesz po dwóch minutach tego zadania, jak jej nie weźmiesz! To nie przelewki! Judasz:-Najwyżej zrezygnuję. Nie mam zamiaru używać niszczycielskich narzędzi. Therya:-Twój wybór. Ale weź ten sztylet. *Therya podaje Judaszowi sztylet* Dużo nim krzywdy nie da się wyrządzić, ale może cię obronić przy sposobności. Judasz wziął sztylet i usiadł na widowni. Eithne:-A teraz - mam dla was małą niespodziankę. Jak dobrze wiecie - ostatnio stało się baaaardzo wiele jeśli chodzi o prowadzące RPK. Agnes i Therya musiały zmagać się z pewnym człowiekiem o imieniu Eryan... Czy jednak faktycznie jest on wrogiem? Aby się tego dowiedzieć - przesłuchamy Theryę! Therya:-CO?! Eithne posadziła ją siłą na linie. Therya:-Ty gnido... Eithne:-Teraz to ja mam władzę! Muahahahahahahahah! Therya:-Wciąż jednak mam asa w rękawie! Eithne:-Niby jakiego. Therya:-Takiego: KOŃCZYMY PROGRAM! DO ZOBACZENIA 1 PAŹDZIERNIKA!!! Eithne:-I tak w końcu dowiem się tego, co chcę wiedzieć... Podobał się wam odcinek? Tak Nie Głupie pytania Eithne to wariatka! Podobałby się bardziej, gdybyś ujawniła co było za ceznurą KOSZMAR! W dodatku płynny... Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru